It's Too Late
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: A Vocaloid based on song fic, casted by KnB casts. I don't own KnB nor Vocaloid. They belong to their rightful owners. R&R!


**A/N: I have no excuse for this… can't get it out of my head! Sorry guys… but… just so you know… I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, nor the song Heat Haze Days sung by the Vocaloids… and KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei-sama… so please… umm… uh… okay, I forgot. **

**Also, warning to those who **_**know**_** me… like, the me, **_**me**_**… just so you know this is NOT… I repeat NOT Yaoi-no matter how much I want it to be, though…-but will be if you have a fujoshi mind like mine… so, if I somehow-which is expected and inevitable-hint Shounen Ai later on… please ignore it for those who are the opposites of Fujoshi and Fudanshi… if you don't know what the heck those two terms mean… then skip right ahead into the story!**

**Now… le Story! Also… I warn you guys… this is RANDOM! XDDD! I wrote this as I thought of it! GoM and Kuroko moment only!-All males, no females… so Momoi isn't here, coz some people include Momoi in the GoM, because she's their manager-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always<strong>__… whatever happens… I was always right behind them… watching them as they excelled, got better and a gap started to distance us all._

_One what was called a 'team' was now separated, scattered… their bonds… trust… all of it were shattered… I hope they will notice it… before it's already __**too late**__…_

* * *

><p>It was the usual summer you'll see around the time of year. It was still on summer vacation… but ending the vacation meant to move on to high school. Till the already shattered teams goes into their separate ways, distancing themselves further. Not knowing that it is darkness that pulls them away, and towards what they believed to be the future. Except one person…<p>

It was August 14 around 12:30 in the afternoon the crickets were persistently chirping, the light and shadow duo agreed to meet as their final meeting, both sat on the parks swings. They were talking idly about their moments of their years in Teiko Middle School, when Kuroko looked up to the sky melancholically. As they were talking about their summer camp.

"But you know… I kind of hate summer, Aomine-kun…" Kuroko muttered, more like to himself rather than conveying a message to the other and he didn't meant the summer of the camp, but the summer they were in right now. But his light… no, his former light took it the other way. Completely misunderstanding it. He angrily stood up and started yelling.

"So, you're saying that you didn't enjoy that camp?! I thought you were happy with us, Tetsu!" Aomine yelled at the light bluehead.

"Aomine-kun… that's not what I…" but before Kuroko could explain. Aomine had already rushed off.

"That's it! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of _**YOU**_!" Kuroko tried to call out to his fuming _former_ light. But unfortunately, Aomine used his speed, while he blindly crossed the road in anger. Not noticing the light turning _red_. Kuroko who noticed though, looked at his light's back. His eyes wide with horror and realization.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Kuroko screamed, his lungs stung for being used so suddenly that he swore he lost his voice for a second. But instead of avoiding the possible incident, Aomine slowed down. Still not understanding it, and looked at Kuroko. Somehow having a soft look in his eyes, as if relief was washing over him. Only for him to realize and react too late. The truck already slammed into his body. Spraying his opposing color everywhere. It was filled with red. The street, truck and his light were died red. His light's limbs torn up in a most unexplainable way. Kuroko wanted to desperately scream, but he could no longer find his voice. But just stare at the scene before him. But upon looking across the road, someone in the shadows was standing there. His hair black. His eyes of a dead fish's. But the only difference was, he had Kuroko's appearance and face. But only with the exception of their colors. The boy from across smirked and laughed.

"This is**_ all _**real."

Once his light, was now officially his _former light_.And everything went black.

* * *

><p>A young boy woke on his bed. Sweating cold sweat everywhere. Seeing his room's ceiling, he looked at his phone for the time. Only to see the same date.<p>

It was August 14, around 12:04… meeting up with his former light. They did, but before he could mutter _those words_. He stopped himself and stood up. Though he couldn't find his voice since he woke up. The scene from his dream replayed in his head.

"Tetsu?" Aomine called confused by the action of the shorter boy. But Kuroko only ran away from his light. But as soon as he stepped out into the open. Everyone around him were looking up and screamed. He looked up just in time to see poles falling from the sky. Heading specifically for him.

"TETSU!" he heard his lights voice screaming in horror. Trying to reach him. Knowing his lights' speed though, he wanted his light to stay away, not noticing another Miracle with a particularly green color running towards him, and was nearer.

"WATCH OUT KUROKO-NANODAYO!" before he knew it, he was thrown to the side. The gruesome scene right in front of him. Only able to register a light pain on his arm, which apparently was the arm that Midorima grabbed to pull him away. But due to the force. Midorima threw himself into the poles' destination. The poles impaled through him, spluttering blood everywhere. Kuroko's eyes widened in horror. He looked up and only to see the young boy behind a frozen Aomine. The boy laughed and grinned at him as he felt tears run down his cheeks. His mouth open in a silent scream. He swore he saw Midorima mouthing something while smiling softly at him. The dark boy laughed into the dead silent air as Midorima took his final breath and everything went blury.

"This is **_all real_**."

* * *

><p>It was August 14 past 12 in the afternoon. Kuroko woke up on his bed, his eyes wide. Immediately he shot up and changed for the day. He met up with Aomine in the same park. Aomine smiled at him, his signature smirk, and greeted him, though Kuroko only nodded. But Kuroko knew there was something behind it. But he could not point it out. This time though, coincidentally Midorima was there. Gripping his frog luck item. Which made Kuroko smile softly. Kuroko sighed tiredly. The two were talking idly about the summer camp. Comparing the heat now from before.<p>

"Kuroko, you look tired, didn't you get enough sleep-nanodayo?" Midorima asked the light bluenette. Kuroko immediately flinched at the remark. Before he hurriedly shook his head, forcing a rather tired smile. He couldn't find his voice, at all. Before he noticed the time. Surely one of them would die if he stick to them. So, he bowed to them in his silent gesture of a '_goodbye_'. Before he left. They were confused at first, before the two finally took note that the phantom muttered the exact same words for his gesture. But it didn't seem right. It was off. As if he meant it… for eternity…

The shooting guard and power forward eyes' widened in realization, before they ran out of the park. Running after Kuroko whom by now, was walking up the safety pedestrian stairs. And on top of the stairs, someone around Kuroko's height, bearing the same hairstyle as he did, only dressed in black, waiting. The two Miracle member's eyes widened. As they saw the black teen smirk. As if anticipating the moment.

"TETSU/KUROKO!" the two screamed. Kuroko flinched, stopped on his tracks as he was about to take the stairs' final step, and whipped his head around. Losing his balance. He was falling. The other two were still far. At least he didn't have to worry about them getting caught up in this incident this time. This sick haze that keeps repeating itself. But as he looked at the side. He saw the black version of him, smiling evilly and uncontrollably. Before his eyes trailed past the other him. And saw a color. _Yellow._

"KUROKOCHII!" Kuroko's eyes widened. He wanted to scream for the Copycat to stop, and not even think about saving him. But his voice was stuck in his throat, and too late. Kise already pulled him, sending his back to slam into the railing. He winced at the impact, but forced himself to look forward. Only to see his former assigned student, in front of him. Copying his form. All of the Miracles knew that Kise couldn't copy Kuroko. But now he did. And for his fate? He copied exactly what was supposed to be Kuroko's. He fell down the stairs, his bones breaking, his blood splaying around. Kuroko could only stare shell-shocked. Barely registering the dark him, standing next to him. The other him chuckled darkly, before whispering in his ear, that seemed to make his tears flow.

"_**This**_ is _**all real**_."

* * *

><p>It was August 14 past 12 in the afternoon. Kuroko met up with Aomine and Midorima in the park. This time, Kise joined them, annoying as ever. It was like another day with the Miracles, before they changed, and their talents bloomed. Before victory was everything they could think of. Kuroko could have smiled before he remember it again. And silently left. Knowing that if he were to notify them. They would follow. Dragging them to their deathbeds. Yet again. So he left. He didn't know, but this felt like it had been happening for a while now. His thoughts though was cut off when someone screamed in horror. He looked up, only to see a store sign's hold giving away. About to slam into him. One hit, and anyone can die from the impact. Especially someone as frail as Kuroko. Kuroko only stood frozen. He swore he saw a similar purple being around the corner of his eyes. Making him panic. Not knowing that a few meters behind him stood the three Miracles from before. All screaming the same name in their own way. But only one voice registered in his mind, which was nearer.<p>

"Kuro-chin… careful now…" the voice whispered soothingly. Before he felt himself being engulf in a lukewarm sensation as Murasakibara wrapped his arms protectively around his lithe body. Then he felt it, a thud and the pressure that forced him and the Miracle's Center flying across the road. The Center protecting their Sixth man, whose position in basketball was still unknown to them, but they do know that the Phantom held a special spot in their team and their life.

They stayed still, before Kuroko finally noticed that the giant of their team was immobile, and further on won't be able to move. Blood seeping through the purple head's clothes.

"M-Mura…saki…bara…-k-kun…" Kuroko rasped only to notice, that Murasakibara is smiling softly at him. Relief all over his features. Kuroko could only stare in horror, as he tried to shake the Center.

"I-It's Murasakibara Atsushi… Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara said, relief was clear in his voice. He looked at the side, only to see his Mauibo crushed. "U-wahah-ugh-ahh… my m-mauibo…" Murasakibara groaned Kuroko didn't staring at him though. Murasakibara then looked down at Kuroko, before smiling. "Don't cry… K-Kuro-chin…" he said, but blood was already trickling down his mouth and his chin. "I-m g-glad… tha-at… you're sa-fe…" with his last summoned strength. Murasakibara let his body fall to the side, to no crush the smaller player. Still smiling, his eyes half-open. Lifeless purple eyes staring at the light bluenette. Despite knowing it was futile. Kuroko clung into the useless hope and shook Murasakibara's body, as uneven raspy sobs wracked his body. Before he caught the familiar black color at the corner of his eye. Immediately, he whipped his head towards the dark boy. Who yet again smirked at him as his sight blurred.

"This**_ is all real_**." Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was August 14, a little bit past 12 in the afternoon. Kuroko met up with Aomine in the park. Only to find a certain blonde with the tanned bluenette. Kise was there, so was Midorima. Kuroko only stood in the distance. Not even entering the park's territory. Before he felt a huge hand pat his head. He looked up and behind him. Only to see a familiar purplenette. Murasakibara smiled at him, his Maiubo snack in his mouth. Before heading over to where the other Miracles were. Kuroko felt a familiar tug on his chest. His eyes started to sting. He slowly smiled. Before turning on his heel, before anyone else noticed him.<p>

He better leave while he still can.

He left the park, barely registering that Murasakibara actually pointed at his location, informing the other Kiseki members. The rainbow colored players looked at Kuroko, who now was pretty far from them. All of them exchanged wary gazes, before nodding with each other as they made a silent message with each other, before they ran towards the Phantom player. They were about to catch up. They could see the black Kuroko just across the street. Though, Kuroko himself seemed to be unaware of the dark ones presence or is ignoring the other. Just then, Kuroko took note of Akashi from afar.

_No… don't come here…_

Almost immediately his thoughts ran wild. As the Red Emperor made his way towards the Phantom. Kuroko turned on his heel to the opposite direction and broke into a sprint. He ran past a restaurant, not noticing a gas leak. Just then, a metal bat fell on the ground. Right behind him. Giving out sparks, and ignited the leaked gas. Kuroko's eyes widened as red and orange filled his vision. Squeezing his eyes shut, he made a move to protect himself as the explosion's impact sent him flying. He could feel the raw pain from his back. But his front, that should have gotten burns. He didn't feel the burning sting at all. Fearing the worse, he pried his eyes open. Only to feel bile rise up his throat.

There, in front of him. Was their Basketball team Captain and Point Guard. Posed over his body that lay on the pavement in a protective manner. He looked up only to meet those familiar red eyes that he longed to see.

_Akashi-kun…_

Kuroko let out a strangled sob, that sounded like a choke as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"Shhhh…" was all Akashi did. Kuroko then felt tears well up in his eyes, as life slowly disappeared from those kind eyes that he used to see before the Teiko team could only see Victory. Before they could only see victory. Before they were blinded by it. Those kind, gentle eyes that saw nothing but wanting to protect the friendship that they had formed. Now slowly disappeared to a pair of dull red lifeless eyes. Akashi lumped on Kuroko's side. Kuroko wrapped his arms around the red head, only to feel raw brunt flesh on his skin, as his tears trickled down.

"A…ka…shi…kun…" not only was his Captain burnt, but shards of glass also pierced his Captain's flesh and muscles. Kuroko shut his eyes, hugging the red teen. He faintly heard the line that he now hated so much.

"_**This is all real**_." then everything went black.

* * *

><p>For so long, Kuroko had wondered since when had time gone into a loop. Since when did he start to watch the friends he wanted so desperately to pull out of what was blinding them, die right before his eyes before he could do so? Protecting him even. And no matter what he did. It seemed that his every turn resulted into their deaths. He was sick of it. He could see all of their deaths, clearly and vividly. He could see how the rusty scent blood filled his senses. How many times had he heard those cursed words, over and over. It seemed to know end.<p>

Then he think back about it.

_Why did it come to this?_

Then he remembered. As a middle school farewell, they-The Generation of Miracles- decided, even for the _last time_ to meet up in the park that they used to hang out. Though it was planned by Kuroko nonetheless. Though they did agree. But Kuroko arrived late, as a billboard slammed into him having one of its bolts on lose, before it gave away at that moment. But before it could crush him, the Kiseki apparently saw it coming and took the damage instead. Giving it their all to save their Phantom player. Their oath wouldn't be complete without him. No, _**they**_ wouldn't be complete without him.

They took the damage. And resulted a damage to themselves. It cause their deaths, as Kuroko had no choice but watch their lives being stolen right before his very eyes. He only remembered screaming, wishing that it wasn't real, before he passed out and the loop started. Seeming to never end.

Now that he look back to it; Aomine, and Kise didn't die of the billboard, only the other three did. But they died when a truck almost rammed onto him because of his shock. Now that he think about it, as he looked at himself making his way towards them, the billboard about to fall, the Kiseki members noticing the upcoming tragedy. If he takes the other way, then he could possibly misdirect Akashi's, Murasakibara, and Midorima's death. Same goes for Kise and Aomine, they only died in his place, because they caught up to him. But taking the other direction. It meant.

**_Dying in their place_**.

Chuckling darkly, the he himself wasn't aware to actually make, he took the other way. The Kiseki reacted too late, they could only scream his name, telling him to move out of the way. Their eyes wide in horror as they tried to reach him, as he pretended to be in rush and to go towards them. Tears welled up in his eyes. He gazed at them sadly, mouthing something as his voice came out clear to them.

They swore their ears were ringing, but despite his voice being small. His message got across. The Kiseki's eyes widened as they couldn't do anything but watch as the truck rammed into his frail body, a silent scream escaping from their lips. He didn't even give out a bloodcurdling scream of terror, he had accept this. His fate. Blood splayed everywhere. His bones giving out cracks, as they couldn't imagine what turn it would take. Blood painted, tainted the truck, pavement, walls, and its surroundings. And everything came to an end.

* * *

><p>It was August 15 past 12 in the afternoon. The Kiseki, in their high school year woke up in one room. In hospital beds. Tears on their bloodshot eyes. Filled with dread, fear, regret and guilt. They were all in the hospital. No, they weren't the patient, in fact they were perfectly fine, except for when they enter a comatose state, so they're perfectly fine that aside. Well, physically that is. They looked at the one unconscious person on the hospital bed. Whom never made a sign of waking up. Unbelievably pale skin. His light blue hair greasy from natural oil, and a bit greyish because of the lack of shower. They looked at him sadly, before all of them made a move and rubbed some part of his skin, gently using the fingers, trying to warm up the unbearably cold skin. He looked like he was going to disappear within those bed sheets. He was blending in with it perfectly. Like a perfect shadow, a cold, still shadow. But Kuroko was different than any other shadows, unlike other shadows. He <strong>was<strong> warm, they didn't want him to become one of them. Mirasakibara, Aomine and Kise gritted their teeth. Midorima and Akashi clenched their fist so hard, that their nails, dug into their skin drawing blood. Now, they realized what Kuroko meant before.

"_If I lose my presence, and purpose as a shadow… the Shadow will come to take me back…"_ was what he once said to them, when he considered quitting the basketball team, when Akashi wasn't the captain and coach yet. The coach not yet trusting him, and was testing him whether he was worthy enough to be included in the First string. Though Kise was just told this story courtesy of Momoi. Now, he too, could feel that dread. All of them could.

They didn't want the Shadow to take their shadow.

But perhaps _they_ didn't deserve him. It was their fault that this happened in the first place. And when they would sleep, they feel like they have slept for years, but actually was just for days. Only entering a short comatose state, which the doctors explained to be a shock from their friend's accident. They were all basically almost mute. Only speaking when necessary, or if they find it necessary. They would sleep and dream about Kuroko getting killed over and over again. Right in front of them. And they could do nothing about it, despite being there, in arms reach and having the chance to prevent the said incident, but no, the Shadow wanted Kuroko. One time, they tried getting killed themselves, which resulted to a ten months coma, it worked but in the end it backfired. Kuroko took their place again. Leaving one dreaded message.

"_Thank you._" They could hear it. His voice echoing, it was smooth like how he sounded. This time they finally realized how much they missed it. Before in Teiko when he would voice out his thoughts to them when they were blinded by victory. They shut him out, tuned him out, cut him off. Muting him. Not letting him speak. Now, he wouldn't speak even if they wanted to. He couldn't.

They saw it, how he gazed at them one last time, before they woke up. His eyes were so kind, grateful. It didn't bear the emotions that they thought that he would feel towards them at all. No, his gaze was warm. Tears in it. Now they realized. They missed seeing those pair of eyes, filled with determination. His eyes, though it was in their dream, was filled with determination earlier. But it was also filled with another.

_Giving up to fate…_

He surrendered to fate. He looked tired too. They didn't want him to have it at all, sure he gets tired from matches, but that exhaustion they saw was different. And they wanted it to never show on his face again. Though now it definitely won't. at that moment if he could have spoken to them, aside from the words he last gave them, though only in their dream, it was like telling them that it was a _no-choice_ situation. That expression didn't suit him. Never will. They wanted their Phantom player who burned with passion back. But they doubt that. Even if he were to wake up from his comatose state, he wouldn't be able to play Basketball.

_Ever again…_

They wished for time to turn back. They wished _that_ didn't happen. They wished to be in his place. They wished for this to never happen in the first place.

"**I'm sorry.**" They all synced, their voice mixing in, hoarse and rough. The accident brought them all to their edge. They still played basketball when needed, sometimes they do when they need air. They couldn't stop playing basketball. No, they couldn't severe their other last contact with Kuroko. To prove that he was real and existed in their lives. That they did played with him. Hell, there were even times when they would feel that Kuroko was among them in the court, but not able to see him, and they would like pass the ball to him, which they used to do. Only for the ball to not bounce back to them. It was what they feared.

To never feel their Phantom's passes again. They forgot the passes' feeling. And they will most likely never remember it. Now they regretted leaving him out of the games, because _they_ didn't **need** him. They regretted not practicing with him, or even playing basketball with him for the last time. Even if it's just to feel his passes one last time. They will never feel it again.

But why would they regret and dwell over this? This was their fault in the first place. Even if their Phantom would say that it wasn't their fault, or even forgive them. They wouldn't be able to live with themselves. It was all their fault. This happened because of their selfish reasons.

_**If only they had notice it before it was too late…**_

* * *

><p><strong>*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: DON'T KILL ME!**

**I did base this on the Heat Haze days song, but not all. ^^**

**Oh and this'll have a Prequel-Sequel. ^^**

**Title's still undecided. Anyways. I'm out! Review?)**


End file.
